my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Shirayuki
Akane Shirayuki is an antagonist of Boku no Hero Academia and is the twin sister of Ryo Shirayuki. Personality Akane is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Kisaki Murasame as "Emotionless Psycho" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times. Her sadistic nature is later displayed in the fight between the two females. Akane is extremely fond of her hair, as it was a blessing from the Eternal Flame, whose color she appraisingly refers to as "sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Crimson Hair, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Kisaki, after, according to her own words, her hair had been overly damaged, she went on to furtively threaten Katsuki Bakugo with her very hair, ordering Kisaki not to react to her attacks if she wanted her childhood friend to live; the latter action also displayed Akane's seeming enmity towards girls with dull eyes, with her referring to Kisaki as "Psycho Eyes". She is shown to have a shy and softer side, following Kisaki to her mansion for the purpose of apologizing to to her, blushing while doing so and showing remorse towards her vile actions. She had an obsession with Katsuki Bakugo and hated Kisaki Murasame, unlike her brother who likes Kisaki Murasame and hates Katsuki Bakugo. Abilities * Enhanced Reflexes: Akane has shown to be considerably fast and dexterous, having maneuvered her hair to perform a super move even in midair, after being strongly thrown away. The speed at which she can move her hair is high enough for her to stop a flying bullet Quirk * Crimson Hair (赤髪 Akagami): Akane has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into (either both together or one at a time). She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it stopped an incoming bullet in its track (even leaving it undamaged), and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters. Her hair also seems to have the ability to dissolve or damage. Akane's hair can also act as a useful form of defense, as she can mold it into different shapes, making it more versatile, and can even manipulate its temperature to a degree, rendering it burning hot. Such fiery nature also boosts Akane's capacities, burning and scorching her opponents upon impacts and while holding them. This Quirk's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons. Super Moves * Hair Shower: Wolf Fang (髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Akane elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears, a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. * Hair Brand: Akane manipulates a small, thin part at the end of one of the major strand of her hair, forming it into a burning hot, smoking shape that can then be branded onto a surface to leave the desired mark. * Hair Shower: Firefly Flame (髪しぐれ蛍火 Kamishigure Hotarubi): Akane uses small pieces of her own hair in the air, sets them on fire and makes them explode all around the target. * Hair Shower: Thousand Birds (髪しぐれ千鳥 Kamishigure Chidori): Akane elongates her hair and fires several bundles of hair straight at the target like bullets. Trivia * Akane (あかね, アカネ) is the Japanese word for 'deep red' (茜, Akane, Rubia cordifolia) and is associated with red (from the red dye made from its roots) and brilliant red. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Antagonists